Something Weird
by That New Fan
Summary: This is a story of loving someone, right love at the wrong time , accepting that things aren't meant to be and being able to love again after you've been hurt so much. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I haven't written anything in a long time. I might have lost my mojo but still give this a try okay ?**

**ALLY's POV**

**Prologue **

_I used to question why others were so judgemental when it came to the little things; how I dress, how I speak, how I look . But now I know it's not for them to understand because it's not their journey, It's mine. __**HE **__taught me that._

_He taught me a lot of things truth be told which is quite ironic because he had such a childish persona. I still remember how his face would light up like trees in the time of Christmas at the sight of pancakes, how he smiled and it seemed to make everyone one else in the room smile too, how there was always a gleam of playfulness in his eyes when he was about to do something mischievous or how he couldn't sleep without his stuffed dolphin, Dougie I think it was called. _

_He was different, I could sense it from the start. So why did I let him go ? Well you see , A wise man one said 'If you love something set it free, If it comes back then it's yours but if it doesn't then it was never yours to begin with ' I thought this wise man was right but he wasn't. What if the person doesn't come back because you were stupid enough to let them go in the first place ? _

_Life is all about decisions. Sometimes you make the right ones or you make wrong ones but the most important thing is that you make sure you don't let the outcomes of your decisions get you down. Every mistake is a lesson. An experience. And it's time for me to share mine. But before I can, I need to reflect back on what happened. So let's start from the beginning shall we ?_


	2. How we met

_THE MEETING_

_We didn't meet in one of those ways you see in movies. No He didn't help me when my books fell on the floor because someone pushed me down in the hallway, leaving me to wonder about how charming he was. Neither did we meet because we had been childhood friends who secretly loved each other but didn't have the confidence to say it. You know I've always wondered who meets people like that. It's so Cliché. Like come on ! What's wrong with meeting someone the old fashioned way ? Anyway I'm rambling. He and I met in an unusual way to be honest._

_I was 16 and was meeting Brian ; my boyfriend at the time, at The Clam which was one of many our hangouts. Brian had just come back from a family holiday in New York that morning and wanted to see me immediately. I liked Brian. He was safe. Someone I could always count on. Dependable. I was eager to see him because it had been a month since I last spoke to him. His parents weren't into technology so they made sure everyone left their phones and laptops at home before they went to New York. _

_I walked into The Clam and the familiar savoury smell of lobster and melted butter hit me. It was Lobster Tuesday so I knew it was going to be packed and as I looked around and saw that my suspicions were right . All the booths were filled . _

_Damn , I thought. I looked around to the brightly coloured seafood restaurant to see if Brian was around when I heard my name. _

_"Allyson" the voice exclaimed._

_I knew that voice even in my sleep. _

_"Brian " I shouted and ran towards him._

_He spun me around as he hugged me and we did our secret handshake . It was really complicated so I'll save you the details. We laughed and walked into the booth that he had saved for us. And that was when I looked at him , like really looked at him . He looked the same but something was off . I could feel it. Like Olivia Pope would say , 'I could feel it in my gut and my gut is never wrong'_

_"Wow , Allyson you look great" he said staring at boobs. _

_I knew he wasn't going to notice the changes I had made. Like how my hair was longer now and the tips were ombréd or how I had had my ears and nose pierced. It irked me that the only thing he could notice was my recent growth in my chest area. I rolled my eyes at him and waved my hands in his face _

_"Hey Brian , My eyes are up here " I snapped at him_

_"Sorry , I just missed you" He confessed as he grabbed my hands _

_"I missed you too Brian" I said half heartedly as I squeezed his hands. _

_I could never stay mad at Brian which was a curse and a blessing. We talked a for a bit about his trip and he was very vague with his answers almost as if he were trying to cover up something . We talked some more before we finally decided to order. _

_"Sally, Get your butt over here we want to order" I screamed at the red haired waitress with a pen in her huge hair_

_"Ally , Shove it up your hiney. I'll come to your table when I feel like it goshdarnit" she said with annoyance _

_I just stuck my tongue out at her while Brian looked at me smugly. Sally was a red haired woman in her late 20's. She was one of my very few friends. We liked to bust each other's balls. Pardon my language but I loved her like a sister. Finally after hours of constant waiting (It was only 15 minutes to be honest ), We got our orders taken and the food gets delivered soon after that. _

_"This is so good" I moaned as I took a bite out of the delicious lobster. _

_"I cheated on you " Brian said hastily but I still heard him._

_I chocked on my lobster and went into a coughing fist. I could feel my eyes starting to water. Brian stood up from his seat in the booth and tried to help me but I pushed him away. _

_"You what ?" I asked after I had calmed down _

_He sighed and ran his hands through his hair _

_"I'm sorry Allyson. I didn't know what I was doing. It was a onetime thing I swear but it made me realize one thing" He stopped and took a deep breath _

_"I don't love you Allyson , I never did. I was just in love with what I thought we had" He stated _

_Right then , my heart stopped. He doesn't love me. Of all People, Brian Lancaster. The nerd of Marino High. The safest possible person to date. He falls in love with things faster than you can say "love" . He is not only telling you he cheated on you but that he doesn't love you. Wow Ally. On the inside, I had already stabbed Brian in six different places with the table knife but on the outside I said _

_"Who was she ?" I said as I tried to steady my voice _

_I saw him hesitate._

_"It's Rachael" He said looking down at his hands_

_Rachael Howard. One of the few people in my school I'd most probably kill instead of a snake. I'm serious. If I had a gun with two bullets and I had Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden and Rachael in a room, I'd probably shoot Rachael twice._

_Ever since third grade Rachael has hated me , I sang a better song compared to hers in music class and she's hated me ever since but the feeling was mutual._

_Which is why right now I'm not upset that Brian cheated on me, I'm pissed._

_"You - You- You asshole" I screamed _

_I saw Brian cringe. He hates it when I swear._

_"Allyson , we're in public " He whispered_

_"You're such an ass. Of all the people in this world that you could have cheated on me with , It had to be her. You knew how much I hate her. You knew how many nights I cried because of what she said and did to me. You knew all of it and you still went ahead. I hate you Brian Lancaster and I hope you and the She devil have a great time in hell !" I spat at him as I threw napkin at him ._

_I hurriedly walked towards the restroom as I could feel the tears I tried so desperately to keep inside start falling. I pushed open the toilet door, fall to the floor and just start bawling when I get there._

_"Hey, are you alright ?" A deep voice asks me_

_Wow, this girl has such a deep voice. _

_"Yeah I'm fine." I said not looking up _

_"You know what fine means right ?" The voice asks with humour obvious in it _

_"_ _Fucked Up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional" We said at the same time. __**(I)**_

_I chuckled for a bit and finally look up. I expected to see a girl but I saw __**HIM, **__in his blonde haired glory . _

_But unlike the movies where the girl looks at the guy and falls in love , I looked at him and screamed._

_"Perv ! What are you doing in the girls bathroom ? I have a gun in my bag and I'm not afraid to use it" I said as I jumped up._

_I really did have a gun but it wasn't in my bag. I'll tell you the story about my gun later._

_He looked strangled calm. _

_Weirdo_

_"Well one , you're in the males' bathroom and you can confirm that by looking around. Two, shooting me will be doing me a favour. Trust me " He said with a shrug _

_Then I realized that I was actually in the boys' bathroom._

_"I'm sorry" I whispered_

_"It's cool, so are you going to tell me what's wrong or what ?"_

_"But you're a stranger"_

_"And you're a girl" he stated_

_"What does that have to do with anything " I asked confused._

_"I thought we were stating the obvious" he said with a smirk _

_I sighed and slid back to the ground _

_"My boyfriend cheated on me with a girl he knows hates me and I hate. She probably just did it to spite me . I can't believe he cheated on me. He's like the person that stays with you through the good and the bad. Am I that awful to be with " I said chocking on a few tears._

_I didn't hear anything for a while but then I felt a body sit beside me _

_"Look, um what's your name ?" He replied furrowing his eyebrows _

_He looks cute. What ? Ally . you just got dumped and you're thinking about how cute a blonde stranger looks. _

_"I'm not telling you my name. For all I know you can be stalker" I told him _

_He laughed . Like one of those tummy hurting type of laughter. His laugh was so deep and throaty. I liked it. _

_"Okay , I'm just going to call you Stella" __**(ii)**_

_"Fine"_

_"Well Stella. Stop crying. I don't do crying girls .Don't blame yourself for his stupidity. I just met you and I can already tell you're a catch. Besides the fact that you have good taste in movies , you're also very pretty." He said looking at me._

_Then he stood up and walked towards the door but then stopped_

_"Plus you can do so much better than the sweater wearing geek " _

_How did he know ? _

_He could see the confusion on my face. _

_"I saw you two together" he told me_

_"Thanks Charlie" I whispered as he walked out __**(III)**_

_I almost thought he didn't hear me but the small smile on his face told me he did._

_After getting myself together, I walked out of the toilet and back to our booth where I saw the blonde stranger pour his drink all over Brian. I should have felt bad but I really didn't. _

_"He's all yours Stella" He said as he did a little salute _

_I laughed._

_And that ladies and gentlemen was how we met._

_(I) From a movie called 'the italian job'_

_(II) also from the movie. Stella was the main female character_

_(III) also from the movie. Charlie was the main male character_

_It's a good movie. I like it. Watch it if you haven't. Please tell me your favourite parts of this chapter._

_Reviews are very sorta cool._


End file.
